Chuck and Morgan
by Randie J
Summary: Chuck comes home from a long mission to his best friend. A much needed man to man chat. Enjoy!


Had a rough night and this came of it. I hope you all enjoy!

I own nothing.

* * *

Chuck walks into his apartment that he shares with his best friend Morgan Grimes. Chuck walks into his bedroom and lets out a deep sigh. Morgan clears his throat behind Chuck and startles his friend.

"Hey Morgan." Chuck says exhausted.

"Another international mission?" Chuck unfastens his parachute straps and Morgan walks over to help him out of his heavy gear.

"Thanks buddy." Chuck collapses onto his bed as Morgan walks over to the computer desk and takes a seat in the rolling computer chair. Morgan picks up a pen and clicks it quickly.

"Alright Chuck, talk to me. What's bothering that crazy spy head of yours?" Chuck blows out all the air from his lungs wondering where to start.

"Morgan, do you ever feel like you don't fit in?" Morgan laughs out loud.

"Dude, you did not seriously just ask me that did you? Ok man, what's this about?" Chuck runs his hands through his hair as he sits up.

"I just don't feel like I fit into my own skin, you know? I am always telling lies about who I really am to the ones I love. Shouldn't they be the ones who know me best, know the man that I truly am?" Morgan looks around for the right words.

"Who are you then, Chuck?" Chuck's face fills with pain.

"I don't know. That's the problem. I remember being lost and then Sarah came into my life and I thought things were looking up. And then I became the Intersect and now I am a spy. And Sarah and I are finally together and happy. And dad is gone and mom is missing and Ellie and Awesome don't want me to be in danger, because that automatically puts them into danger. And I know Sarah still worries about me being a super spy and the Intersect's affects on my brain and my dreams. And my father being murdered in cold blood right in front of my eyes, and this secret mission to save mom. I see it on her face sometimes, Sarah's. I just don't know how to act around normal people. Morgan, I don't know how to be that guy. The guy who can be the loving boy friend or husband and maybe father some time down the road. The guy who goes to work and then comes home to his family. Some of the guys offered for me to join them for drinks after work and I don't know how to just be that guy, you know?" Morgan lets his head fall back and takes a deep breath and looks at his broken friend. Chucks face is riddled with confusion and conflict.

"Chuck, you are my best friend. You have been since we were six. We play video games together and watch terrible Japanese films. We talk about everything from our shattered families to those action kung-fu movies to our favorite sandwich we would take on a stranded island to the death of friends and family. We don't have secrets do we?" Chuck let out a half smile.

"No Morgan. You are the one who knows everything." Morgan nods with his bearded face smiling at his best friend.

"Okay then man, stop thinking! You're over-analyzing way to many things that even your super computer brain can't keep up with. You are lost and hurt from the death of your dad, who turned out to be this great spy techno-guy and your mom might be alive and that scares you and thrills you at the same time. Dude, I remember being there when your mom didn't come home. The amounts of grape soda that was consumed while we played video games all night. I remember Ellie crying in her room for hours after she thought we were asleep. I know how you cope with loss. Just like with Jill and Bryce. And when you thought Sarah had left to go to D.C. with Shaw and you bound me with every remote control from every system that we own just to drink her away? But...Chuck, I also know how you rose above the calling every time something bad happened. Yes, the shedding of alias's must be confusing, but you are a good man Charles. The best. You have saved me on more accounts than I would like to admit. And you know what, you did it before you had the super-brain. Chuck you are meant for great things. You have Ellie. You have a family, albeit a dysfunctional one, but its still a family who loves you. And you know that Sarah loves you. Even if she has weird spy habits. Man, at the end of the day you two always come home to each other. Your right Chuck, your not normal." Chuck looked up at Morgan hurt. "You are extraordinary, my friend. And I am glad to call you that." Chuck smiles and lets out a sigh of relief.

"Morgan, you didn't know how badly I needed this talk." Morgan smiles and nods .

"You know I am always here for a good man to man talk. Now, how do you feel about some good old fashioned Morgan/Chuck time?" Chuck smiles as Morgan gets out of his chair and starts towards the kitchen and living room.

"Are you thinking pizza or sizzling shrimp?" Morgan pauses at the doorway and turns back to Chuck rubbing his hands together in thought.

"Why not both? You call it in and I will decide on which game and get the drinks. Grape soda? Yeah? This is going to be great!" Morgan runs into the kitchen and pours grape soda into two glasses filled with ice and carries them into the living room and riffles' through their video game selection. Chuck smiles and grabs his phone from his pocket. He pauses and looks around at the contents of his room. Scattered are pictures of him and Sarah; some real, some fabricated. Ellie and Awesome's wedding picture on his desk, and the Tron poster from his dad. Over by his dresser was a picture of him and Morgan from their first Halloween wearing their sandworm costume. He punched in the number for sizzling shrimp and waited for the line to pick-up. "Hi, yes, I would like to make a order for delivery. Yeah I can hold."


End file.
